


April Flowers has no fan fics so I made one!

by Hazelnut4370



Category: april flowers (webtoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Friendship, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazelnut4370/pseuds/Hazelnut4370
Summary: April and Iris hang out and actually have one day without drama
Relationships: april/iris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	April Flowers has no fan fics so I made one!

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen any April flowers fan stuff so I made on lol.

“Hmm. Hmmmm. Hmmmmmm.” 

Iris sighed, “April is something wrong?” she asked and turned to face her exhausted looking roommate.

“It’s just that well I’m not sure why my cactus is dying. I mean I water it like every day but it’s all droopy.” she sighed.

Iris paused and turned, “You water a desert plant once a day?” she asked. 

“Yes?” 

Iris sighed and rubbed her eyes, “I’m going to order you a new plant that you should water every day so you don’t kill it.” Iris said as she pulled out her computer.

April’s eyes lit up. “Thank you so much!” she smiled. 

Iris’ heart warmed, “It’s nothing.” 

“It’s here!” April jumped up and went to grab the package. A pot of forget-me-nots was inside of the package. 

Iris watched April open the package and saw her friend gaze at the beautiful plant. 

“Thank you for ordering this for me.” April smiled. 

I love you. “It’s no problem.” Iris said.


End file.
